Gondold meg és igyál
by D. J. Samuel
Summary: Harry és Piton egy korsó sör mellett megvitatják kapcsolatukat... Teljesen ízléstelen, alpári bölcsészhumor egy elvonásban. Szemfüleseknek: el van rejtve egy-egy utalás a Vuk és a Macskafogó című rajzfilmekre, ki találja meg?


_**Személyek**_

_HARRY ügyeletes szuperhős, egyébként sérült lelkű diák_

_PITON kettős ügynök, egyébként sérült lelkű felnőtt_

* * *

* Lepukkadt ivóhelyiség valahol Yorkshire környékén. Alkoholbűz és piszok. Éjszaka. Perselus Piton a pultnál ülve iszik. Potter jön *

HARRY Piton!

PITON Potter! De örülök. Rég láttalak.

HARRY Nem fél?

PITON Mitől?

HARRY Hogy megölöm.

PITON Ahhoz még nem ittál eleget.

HARRY Pedig én próbáltam...

PITON Sörrel, fiam? Eleve meddő próbálkozás volt.

HARRY Maga mit iszik?

PITON Nem tartozik rád. Egyébként sem fogom soha beismerni, hogy nem tudom a nevét.

HARRY Mugli dolog, mi?

PITON Kezdődő Arzheimer-kór.

HARRY Meghívhatom egy körre?

PITON Rám áldoznád a szüleid pénzét?

HARRY Az alkohol méreg. És én bosszúért szomjazom.

PITON Hát ha szomjazol...

* Rendelnek *

PITON Kiért? Azért a mugliimádó vén bolondért, aki mindig azt hangoztatta, hogy a halál egy új kaland kezdete? ... Hidd el, még hálás is nekem valahol.

HARRY A szüleimért. Maga árulta be a jóslatot.

PITON A gyilkosságért sem a pálca készítője a felelős.

HARRY Akkor is. Ha maga nincs, még mindig élnének.

PITON És Voldemort is. Térj észhez, fiú.

HARRY Miért, most mi a különbség?

PITON Próbálj tizennégy év szünet után folytatni egy kviddicsmeccset, és megtudod.

HARRY Jogos.

* Isznak *

HARRY Tudja, tanár úr, azon tűnődtem...

PITON Hm?

HARRY ...hogy miért ilyen fura alak maga? Egyszer itt van, egyszer ott. A múltkor megölte a dédnagyapámat*, most meg együtt piálunk egy söntésben.

PITON * Nagymonológ * Hát miért fejtenek az emberek rejtvényt, Potter? Miért olvasnak krimiket, és miért játszanak sakkot? Miért töltenek el órákat, napokat, hónapokat, éveket azzal, hogy a garázsukban építsenek egy hajót, ami az égegyadtavilágon semmire se jó, csak egy ötszáz évvel azelőtti hajó kicsinyített mása? Egy olyan hajóé, amit a készítő soha nem látott, és soha nem is fog? Miért dolgozik Fred és George Weasley egész nap egy ostoba találmányon? Mi késztette rá Dumbledore-t arra, hogy leálljon politizálni olyanokkal, akik a kalapjukban hordják az eszüket?... Egyszerűen, ahogy minden szervnek megvannak a maga szükségletei, úgy az agynak is. Az emberek nem szeretnek unatkozni, Potter. Nem foglalkoznak akármilyen kis dologgal. Kedvelik a kihívásokat. Amikor Newtonnak a fejére potyogott az alma, a lehető legtermészetesebb lett volna tőle, hogy felkel, és odébb megy. Esetleg megeszi az almát. De nem, ő inkább ülve maradt, és elkezdett azon gondolkozni, hogy miért esett le! Az emberek egyszerűen megvesznek az olyan dolgokért, amik nem egyértelműek. Ehhez kellenek az olyan alakok, mint én. Fogadjunk, például fogadjunk, hogy nem tudod eldönteni, kinek az oldalán is állok?

HARRY Ez szép volt. Amúgy elég határozott elképzelésem van róla.

PITON Pedig nem kellene. Elsőben például megmentettem az életed.

HARRY De utána sikerült pokollá tennie.

PITON Nem kellett volna?... Igaz, ha akkor elengedem azt a gurkót, mindketten sok keserű perctől menekültünk volna meg.

HARRY Érdekes, én úgy emlékszem, leginkább csak _nekem _voltak keserű perceim _maga _miatt.

PITON Drága fiam, azt hiszed, nekem öröm volt javítani a dolgozataidat? ... Később is én voltam az egyetlen, aki nem engedte, hogy az óráján körülrajongjanak.

HARRY Ez igaz. Nehéz körülrajongani valakit, ha kétpercenként rábizonyítják, hogy hülye.

PITON Pedig úgy hallom, nem is vagy olyan tehetségtelen a bájitalok terén.

HARRY Jó tanárom volt.

* Isznak *

PITON Eddig nem volt jellemző rád a hízelgés.

HARRY Ha maga kétszínűsködhet, én miért nem?

PITON Kétezer éven alul nem ajánlott.

HARRY Kétezer év? Az lehetetlen! Csak a vámpírok élnek addig!

PITON Upsz. Elszóltam magam.

HARRY De várjunk csak. Hiszen maga egykorú volt az apámmal!

PITON Időnyerőről még soha nem hallottál?

HARRY Mihez kellett magának ötven különböző személyiség?**

PITON Egy taxitársaságot üzemeltettem.

HARRY Egyedül?

PITON Volt egy titkárnőm is.

* Isznak *

HARRY Taxitársaság, Merlin f*szára... Még mi derül ki magáról? Tényleg, melyik oldalon is áll?

PITON Majd megtudod. A főnök megöl, ha most spoilerezni kezdek.

HARRY Naaa, légyszi...

PITON Tényleg nem mondhatok semmit. Hogy éreznéd magad, ha azt mondanám, hogy melletted állok, aztán kiderülne, hogy mégsem?

HARRY Ezt úgy értsem, hogy ellenem van?

PITON Nem.

* Jobb híján isznak, majd összefogódzkodva elkezdik A varázsló vesszejének göcsört van a végén*** című nótát. Közben kitangóznak az ajtón. Kint Harrynek eszébe jut valami *

HARRY Avada... Hukk... Kedavra!

PITON Most mélyen megsértődtem. Tudod mit? Házi feladatot kapsz; mint a régi, szép időkben. Tanuld meg kimondani az Adava Kedavrát! Szükséged is lesz rá...

HARRY Nem mondja! Pedig úgy terveztem, hogy Voldemortot belefojtom egy kanál vízbe.

PITON Nem rossz ötlet, de szerintem egyszerűbb, ha lelököd a lépcsőn.

HARRY Akkor a jövő héten, ugyanitt?

PITON Hogy merészelsz bizalmaskodni velem?!! ... Mellesleg, a jövő héten nem érek rá. Inkább két hét múlva. Na, szervusz.

HARRY A viszontlátásra!

PITON Legközelebb emlékeztess, hogy igyunk pertut.

* Dülöngélve el. Függöny *

* * *

_**Jegyzetek**_

_* Tény, hogy Harry Albus Dumbledore dédunokája volt. Az igazgató azért kényszerült ezt eltitkolni, mert ha kitudódik, mindenfelől igaztalan kritikák érték volna, amiért a saját vérét nevezi ki Megváltónak._

_** 50 x 40 = 2000_

_*** Copyright Terry Pratchett._

_**** A szerző kérésére a mély, lényegre törő és konstruktív kritikákat mellőzni szíveskedjenek. Véleményüket kifejezhetik a Budapest, XII. kerület, Rózsa úti 14-es számra küldött alkoholos oldatok minőségével. Köszönöm._


End file.
